crown_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crown Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to Crown Chronicles! Current Events Latest Units character_00004.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Quest top banner 527.png|link=The Ultimate Transformation Event_speed_battle_big.png|Speed Battle Renewed|link=Speed Battle Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower GokuJrEvent.png 6.png URINTGokuJr.png|link=Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. SSRINTGokuJr.png|link=Quickening Superpower Goku Jr. URAGLGreatApeVegetaThumb.png|link=Power for the Death-Match Vegeta (Giant Ape) URSTRGiantApeRaditzThumb.png|link=Atrocious Crackdown Raditz (Giant Ape) Thum 1009090.png|link=Open The Gates of Hell Coora (Final Form) Thum 1009080.png|link=Terrifying Pressure Coora (Final Form) Thum 1009100.png|link=Heinous Attack Coora (Final Form) Thum 1009110.png|link=Almighty Cleave Coora Thum 1010190.png|link=Razor-Sharp Thouser Thum 1010140.png|link=Heart to Heart Gohan (Kid) Thum buu evil.png|link=Nightmare Redux Buu (Super) Thum 1010180.png|link=The Sign of Ultimate Evolution Gohan (Teen) SSRTEQMrBuuThumb.png|link=Irrepressible Impact Mr. Buu URINTBuffkuThumb.png|link=Training and Discovery Super Saiyan Goku URTEQGTVegetaThumb.png|link=Lone Guardian Super Saiyan Vegeta (GT) URSTRGTGokuThumb.png|link=Battle of Epic Proportions Super Saiyan Goku (GT) URTEQTurlesThumb.png|link=Absolute Suppression Turles Character icon 00266.png Card_1009450_thumb.png character_icon_002662.png 230.png 263.png Basics Quest Guide Quest top banner 508 2.png|link=Ultimate Awakened Power Event goku and friends big.png|link=Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Event Transended Warrior big.png|link=Transcended Warrior Quest top banner 532.png|link=Unrivaled Ultimate Fusion Quest top banner 517 1.png|link=The Shadow Dragons of Despair GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Event fusions super18 big.png|link=Dragon Ball Fusions The Fused World DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga Quest top banner 324 1.png|Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Quest top banner 330.png|Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! URSTRUGohan.png|link=Ultimate Potential Power Ultimate Gohan SSRSTRUGohan.png|link=Completed Power Ultimate Gohan SRTEQUGohan.png|link=Amazing Growth Ultimate Gohan URPHYBuutenks.png|link=Obsession with Winning Majin Buu (Gotenks) SSRPHYCreepyBuu.png|link=Sinister Plan Buu (Super) Thumb Tarble SSR agl.png|link=Pure Saiyan Tarble Thumb Tarble sr agl.png|link=Sincere Determination Tarble Thumb gotenks ssr int.png|link=Wacky Jackpot Gotenks Card_1011850_thumb.png|link=Rebirth of Father and Son Barlot Thumb Celluza ssr.png|link=Villainy of Fusion Celluza Card 1011820 thumb.png|link=Sense of Destruction Whirus Animation thum LR TRUNKS.gif|link=Super Saiyan of the Future Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen) 1011710_thumb.png|link=Startling Transformation Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen) Thum 1011700 1.png|link=Mysterious Boy Trunks (Teen) Navigation Rules and Regulations of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia Vote for Trading Trading Mercenaries and Weapons is a boon for Hackers and will probably kill the game before you know it right? Agree 100%, don't introduce Trading in the game Trading cards is back in fashion for a reason, just do it! There may be a way to prevent hacking and keep trading fun between players Trading would kill game revenues Trading always end up with people using real money I need to think about this Poll Results Vote for Wikia Legendary Mercenary Election Baldassar Vana Tarcilus Mataaka Verdonia Major Kevlar Divice Anhnonn Iriana Karlov '''Legendary Election Talk Page Click Here Category:Browse